winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Willow
Mate: Son: Daughter: Sire: }} Mother: }} Brother: }} Sister: |pup = Pup Two |adult = Willow |past = Lone Wolf, Pack Member |current = None |status = Deceased |image 3 = File: Willow.pup.png|image 1 = File: Willow.png}}Willow is a solid pale silvery-white female wolf with lighter white paws, belly and chest, and green eyes. Personality Willow seemed gentle and kind. She never raised her voice or got involved with drama, and was happy to quietly live her life in the background. It was occasionally seen however, that she has a darker and more deceitful side, as shown with her mistreatment of Shade. She was also not a very good mother, often letting her pups get away with anything when they were young and not really caring what they do now that they're older. Backstory and Facts * Willow lived with her parents, older brother and littermate. Their parents drowned in a flood and her older brother was killed by Spilled Blood, and she left her littermate when she was fairly young to be with her mate. * When she met her former mate Frost, She got pregnant and joined the Pack to help raise her pups. Frost didn't want the responsibility of pups so he left her to raise Bracken and Fern alone. * Willow has a crush on Boulder, and often becomes jealous when he spends time with Alder. * Shade and Willow used to be friends, and they became close, but the relationship was really one-sided. * Willow confessed to Alder that she doesn't understand why Hope would take a female mate. * Willow was murdered by Belladonna after she refused to obey her followers. *Before she was killed, Willow forgave Boulder for being tricked by Siren and often attempted to speak to him in private, which resulted in Bracken and Fern being punished by Belladonna. Quotes :Willow watched Bracken float away from Fern. The two had never been very close. In fact, if she hadn't birthed them herself, she'd have never guessed they were related. She thought about Bracken's dull and thick brown-gray and tan pelt versus Fern's shiny, feathery sliver and white fur. Her eyes were green and bright, whereas Bracken's were a dark orange, almost reddish color and we're always intensely thoughtful and serious. Their personalities, though, were what really set them apart. Fern was bold, energetic and carefree. Bracken was so devoted, calm and quiet. ''― Willow's thoughts on Fern and Bracken's differences :''How unfitting their names are./ Willow thought. She'd named them after two plants that were nearly the same thing, yet the two couldn't be more different. /Fern is like fire, energetic and strong, and flowing with the wind. Bracken is like a solid chunk of ice- cool, unwavering, sharp./ It made her think of how alike Hope and Quill were, despite their differences. /They're both so determined and stubborn. Look at how miserable they are when they don't have eachother./ Yet Fern and Bracken interacted as if they were hardly Packmates. /Did I do something to cause such distance between them?/ It wasn't that either of her pups were bad wolves. They just didn't act like siblings. /Maybe it was fate that drew them apart. They're so different./ ''― Willow's thoughts on Fern and Bracken's difference :"Quiet, little ones." Willow felt slightly overwhelmed. "That wolf is Sensible, and she'll be okay. I'll have Creek take a look at her. But you need to be /quiet./"'' ― Willow attempts to sooth Bracken and Fern :Willow sighed. "Boulder, would you like to join me?" Her eyes brightened when they landed on the large, handsome wolf. ― Willow's crush on Boulder :Willow was gazing warmly at Boulder, who sat alone. But jealousy made her fur prickle when Alder approached him. /You've already had your chance at a good mate./ ''― Willow's jealousy :"It's really strange, isn't it?" Willow grunted to Alder, her nose sticking up rather judgmentally. "Hope and her little friend of hers. What kind of she-wolf chooses a female mate? Don't they want pups?" She let out a small 'hmph' before continuing. "Being a mother is one of the most amazing feelings in the world, don't you agree? I think Hope is just being silly. She'll grow out of it, don't you think?"'' :Alder struggled against a feeling of resentment, but when she spoke she was calm. “Hope loves her the same way I loved Hawk, or Sensible loves Buck. They both seem happy.” Her eyes misted over. “But I did love being a mother, with what little time I had with my litter. Besides, who’s to say they won’t find some lost pup that they can take in?” :"That wouldn't be the same." Willow said scornfully. "What's even the point of taking in someone else's pup? You won't pass on your genes. Besides, a wolf could never love someone else's pups the way they would love their own. Anyways, I don't think Hope really loves Starr. She's just desperate for someone's attention. It's a shame, really. Her and Bracken could've been great together." She shrugged. :“How would you know?” Alder said, the slightest tone of hostility creeping in. “I love Sensible’s pups - they’re not mine. If I had a second chance to raise pups, I’d take it. If Hope is happy, and Starr is, I don’t see an issue.” :"I thought, as a mother, you'd understand." Willow huffed, turning away. "I think it's silly. I've never heard of two she-wolves being mates. You're clearly too young to understand, too." :“And you’re too old to see things clearly.” Alder retorted, stalking away. She settled on the opposite side of camp. /I don’t know why I ever liked Boulder, if he’s torn between me and someone like her!/ ― Willow's judgements on Hope and Starr's relationship :"Poor last words." Belladonna hissed. She lunged, grabbing Willow's throat and sinking her long, sharp teeth into her thick fur. With a twist of her head, she snapped the pale silvery-white female's neck. Willow fell to the ground, dead. ― Willow's death Family Tree Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Briar-Forest Pack Members Category:Packmates Category:Mother Wolves Category:Deceased Category:Lost Wolves Pack Members